Noteworthy/Galeria
1ª Temporada Passagem do Inverno The plant team S1E11.png Noteworthy singing S1E11.png Noteworthy, Cheerilee, and Cherry Berry singing S01E11.png Applejack and seed cart S1E11.png Ponies listen to Applejack S1E11.png Applejack directing plant team S1E11.png Lucky and Noteworthy stare at Twilight's magic plough S1E11.png Noteworthy pushing S01E11.png Twilight plough pre-accident S1E11.png Noteworthy Looks S1E11.png Snowed Noteworthy S1E11.png Stallions Angry S1E11.png Twilight runs off in shame through the fields S1E11.png Plough Organized S1E11.png Hoe Organized S1E11.png Organized snow plowing S1E11.png Organized plant team working in the fields S1E11.png Ponies working in the fields at nighttime S01E11.png Plant team watering ground S1E11.png Plant team transporting rakes S1E11.png Em Busca da Marca Especial Ace looking at his tennis racket S1E12.png Arco-Íris Supersônico Snowflakes in a bowl S1E16.png Catching Snowflakes S01E16.png Sunburst, Merry May, and Noteworthy with rainbow mixers S1E16.png Clouds being made S1E16.png Rarity gaining a lot of attention S1E16.png Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png Rainbow Dash surprised S1E16.png O Verde não Fica bem em Você Catwalk S1E20.png Crowd looking disapproving S1E20.png Happy audience S1E20.png Happy audience 2 S1E20.png Barril de Pólvora Camera zooms out to show Appleloosa S1E21.png Wide shot of Appleloosa S01E21.png Noteworthy in carriage S01E21.png Wild West dances S01E21.png Noteworthy and Dr. Hooves shuts window S01E21.png Twilight speaks to Appleloosans S01E21.png Noteworthy and Cherry Berry mad S01E21.png Noteworthy and Cherry Berry apple bucking S01E21.png Appleloosans gathering apples S1E21.png Rainbow Dash trying to think of a solution S1E21.png Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png Scared Braeburn S01E21.png Braeburn looks at time S01E21.png Clearing trees for buffalo S1E21.png Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também Ponies stargazing S1E24.png Noteworthy watching stars S01E24.png Spike and Twilight walking up the hill S1E24.png Crowd watching the meteor shower S01E24.png A Melhor Noite de Todas Rarity greets Caramel and Lucky S1E26.png Glitch Noteworthy S1E26.png|Ciclope Arriving at the gala S1E26.png Pinkie Pie playing with ponies at the Gala S1E26.png 2ª Temporada Belas Pústulas Pie for you too S2E06.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Ponies cheer for Mysterious Mare Do Well S2E08.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Everypony upset S02E15.png Noteworthy and Berryshine S02E15.png Flim shielding eyes S02E15.png O Último Rodeio Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png Main ponies running to Applejack S02E14.png Fazendo Pé Firme Noteworthy as a Salesman S2E19.png Iron Will looking at the crowd S2E19.png Já Estava na Hora Noteworthy frightened door S2E20.png Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 2 Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png 3ª Temporada Excesso de Pinkie Pies Rarity raging through S3E3.png Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Uma Maçã Ruim CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png Duelo Mágico Snips and Snails looking at Rainbow Wobble S3E5.png Crowd about to run from the wagon S3E5.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Twilight on the edge of a fountain S3E13.png Twilight-There's the mayor S3E13.png Twilight passes by Mayor Mare S03E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png 4ª Temporada Voo ao Infinito Amethyst Maresbury in the crowd S4E05.png Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny announcing "Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E05.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Cherry Berry and Noteworthy in Ponyville S4E12.png Crowd of ponies following Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Crowd of ponies trotting and singing S4E12.png Crowd of ponies looking around corner S4E12.png Crowd of ponies "no other pony like her" S4E12.png Cheese 'My parties are all off the hook' S4E12.png Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Cheese talking to the ponies S4E12.png Ponies cheering S4E12.png Cheese dancing for Rainbow S4E12.png Rainbow getting pulled by a hook S4E12.png Modos Simples Townsponies walking S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Sweetie Drops and a seal playing with a ball S4E14.png Zipporwhill and her dad in the audience S4E14.png Noteworthy with a bird on his head S4E14.png Twilight and friends go after Fluttershy S4E14.png Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Twilight "please welcome... the Breezies!" S4E16.png Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png Ponies in shock S4E16.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Noteworthy "I liked some of those lines" S4E19.png Sweetie "Which ones?" S4E19.png Noteworthy "but you were wearing" S4E19.png Lemon Hearts "the one with the lacy trim" S4E19.png Salto de Fé The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Flim pointing at a picture showing a pony with an irritated tongue S4E20.png Rainbowshine "are you saying you lied?" S4E20.png Trocas! Spike crying "no!" S4E22.png Comic floating in Twilight's magic S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "seriously?" S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse standing in line S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse "time to eat an oat burger" S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Jogos de Equestria First overview of folded flags S04E24.png The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "light the torch already" S4E24.png Spike "did you bring a match?" S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 1 S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1 Ponies in shock S4E25.png Unicorn Noteworthy fires magic at Tirek S4E25.png Unicorn Noteworthy is drained of magic S4E25.png Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png 5ª Temporada The Cutie Map - Part 2 Equality village celebrating S5E2.png Sugar Belle serving baked goods S5E2.png Mane Six join in the celebration S5E2.png Tanks for the Memories Ponies moving the leaves S5E5.png Parasol and Noteworthy walking together S5E5.png Rainbow hiding behind a pillar S5E5.png Noteworthy and Merry May persist in the wind S5E5.png Noteworthy blown away by wind S5E5.png Appleoosa's Most Wanted Ponies at the Appleloosa rodeo S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies enjoying caramel apples S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders excited about the rodeo S5E6.png Sweetie Belle worried about the events' danger S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies in distress S5E6.png Hoof City rodeo mare complaining S5E6.png Ponies listening to Pinto Creek rodeo stallion S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes watching a rodeo S5E6.png Braeburn hit on the head with a beach ball S5E6.png Braeburn in a daze S5E6.png Trouble Shoes gallops across the field S5E6.png Rodeo clowns form a pyramid S5E6.png Trouble Shoes about to crash into hay bale stack S5E6.png Braeburn stuck in a hay bale S5E6.png Make New Friends But Keep Discord View of Ponyville from Sugarcube Corner S5E7.png Slice of Life Ponies at town hall cheering S5E9.png Spike in a wedding chair S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Princess Spike Ponies entering the castle S5E10.png Nerdy delegate at Canterlot cafe table S5E10.png Nerdy delegate slurping a latte S5E10.png Nerdy delegate "she wanted me to prep her" S5E10.png Nerdy delegate about to leave S5E10.png Spike and nerdy delegate discuss the statue S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Spike about to destroy the statue again S5E10.png Party Pooped Dodge Junction S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Monster house stomps through dream Ponyville S5E13.png Noteworthy stuck in monster house window S5E13.png Noteworthy falling from the window S5E13.png Applejack saves Noteworthy S5E13.png Noteworthy smiling on Applejack's back S5E13.png Fluttershy asks the other ponies for help S5E13.png Flying muffins being zapped with magic S5E13.png Alicorn Big McIntosh flies past the crowd S5E13.png Twilight addresses the crowd of ponies S5E13.png Mercadorias Noteworthy toy.jpg Royal Wedding poster.jpg en:Noteworthy/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens